Better things to worry about
by Weele P
Summary: While living in the 60's, there are a few things better, or at least more fun to worry about than an upcoming war.


It was February 9, 1961, the very first Beatles concert on the legendary Cavern Club. One would think Charles Xavier wasn't really into music, for he had always been focused on his studies about genetics (mutations, especially). But thanks to his sister Raven, he was always updated on the grooviest bands out there and which concerts were worth going. This one was a must go, according to his little sister, who was a really big fan of them (and they didn't even make that much success by that time). Of course she could go by herself, assuming the looks of an older woman to enter the pub, but she insisted so much for Charles to go with her he let go of his studying routine for a night, just to attend it with her (it was just one night, anyway).

He obviously wasn't expecting that. They were really relaxed on stage, making jokes and talking in the middle of the performances, but it had that really cool vibe about them, and the music was great. Of course, Charles Xavier was hooked in what the world would someday call "Beatlemania". He and Raven always went together to all of their concerts (except those nights when Charles had to study for a really hard test on the next morning). Raven was a really dedicated fan, the kind that had all the walls of her bedroom filled with posters, a lot of hand made shirts and knew all the lyrics by heart, and there was little she didn't know or didn't have about The Beatles. One of her happiest memories was on her 17th birthday, when Charles managed to hire them for a private show at the Xavier's mansion (what's the use of having money if you don't spend it, right?) and Raven got to talk and hug and take pictures with each band member. She never thanked Charles so much for anything as she did that day.

It was a surprise for Erik, though, when Charles and his shape-shifter sister told him to join them on a trip to England to see their all time favorite band.

-The Beatles? Really?

-Yes! They are really groovy, Erik! And it's our tradition to go to their concerts together, having you there will only make it better!

-Pleaaase, Erik! It's going to be fun!

-You do realize you're going to _England_ just to see a concert, right? We have a crisis coming up and you two want to go to a damn Beatles concert!

-Oh, c'mon! Everyone is so stressed about this, we need some time to relax! Besides, we can look for some fellow mutants in England who support our cause!

-And it's The Beatles! They are great!

-Still, you're going to England just to see a concert. A concert you've already seen a hundred of times.

-But you haven't!

-And a Beatles concert is never too much!

-Please, Erik? That's the only time we'll ask you to go with us!

-I… Fine, I'll go. But this is a one time thing.

-Yes! Pack your things, then! Our flight leaves in two hours!

-We're going to see The Beatles!

Goddamn Charles and his bloody blue puppy eyes and his bloody cute hyper behavior, Erik thought.

—

_-So how do you like England so far?_

_ -Already been here, Charles._

_ -In Liverpool? Really? Why?_

_ -Yeah. Looking for Shaw, obviously. As if you didn't know._

_ -I had hope you went here for something less obvious, my friend._

_ -Like what? A Beatles concert?_

_ -Maybe!_ Oh, look, we're here! Hey there, Cavern Club! Long time no see!

They entered the club, a completely different atmosphere surrounding them. The air was warmer, smelling like cigarettes and beer, and laughter came from everywhere, filling their ears. Charles and Raven were already used to it, being there so many times, but it was something new to Erik, who had never been to that kind of place before. They made their way to a place nearer the stage, so they could have a better view ("And maybe John will remember my face if he sees me!" Raven added), and Erik could already feel the _groovy vibe_ Charles told him about. Of course, he wouldn't let his friend know about it (even though he was a telepath and probably knew it by now).

-Charles, Raven! Been a while since I last saw you here!

-Hey Brian! Yeah, we moved to New York for a while now, but got back for this concert. Here, this is my friend Erik Lensherr. Erik, this is Mr. Brian Epstein, an old friend.

-Mr. Lensherr. It's nice to meet you. First time here in Liverpool?

-You too, Mr. Epstein. No, but first time seeing a concert here. Heard a lot about it from Charles, though.

-Oh, Charles and Raven are rather dedicated fans, I'd say. You're going to like it, the boys are great. Oh, here comes John!

A lot of cheers and claps came from the crowd when John Lennon got on stage. He thanked the audience and introduced himself and the other band members ("For the first-timers in here! The rest of you are probably tired of watching us do this all the time, I know!"). Then, George Harrison assumed the vocals in "Roll Over Beethoven", and they started their set-list for the night.

Erik liked what he saw. He would deny it for his entire life, but he actually enjoyed the concert (mostly because there was a hyper Charles next to him saying "Told you it was great! They're awesome!" and it was rather adorable seeing him jumping up and down and singing along) and was thankful Charles and Raven got him there. He had only a few happy memories, and this was sure going to be a part of them. He suspected Charles would give him some good memories, from the moment they met. The fact that they met when Charles saved his life was a good memory itself, he was the first person that tried to save him after he discovered his mutation. Maybe Erik was a little bit infatuated with his friend. Maybe.

—

-So! What did you think?

-It was okay, yeah. Just a regular concert.

-Just "okay"? Aww, come on Erik! It was amazing!

-It was nice, yeah, but nothing out from the ordinary.

-My friend, you're no fun at all. I could easily read your thoughts and see you loved it because it was a blast!

-You could, but you won't, because you promised you wouldn't. And I liked it, but it was just a normal concert. Can we get back to New York now?

-Of course not! I've got to show you some great pubs around here, and Raven wants to visit some of her friends. We're going back the day after tomorrow, okay?

-Trapped in England for two days with a telepath and his shape-shifter sister. What have I done wrong, Lord?

-Hey! You can go back alone if you want to, you know!

-I'm just kidding, my friend. Wouldn't dare leaving the world without you.

-_So you're saying you'd die if I died?_

_-Probably. Only if you die after I kill Shaw, though._

-_Oh, stop it, Lensherr! Forget about Shaw for one day and let's have fun!_

He was okay with that. He really was.

-_Yeah, sure._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_Hey there! This is my first fanfiction ever, and I really hope you enjoyed it!_

_I tried to keep dates accurate, but I relied on Wikipedia for that matter, so I apologize in advance if there's any mistakes._

_Also, this story was based on a talk with a friend of mine about "hey, why did Professor X worried so much about the Cuban Missile Crisis when he could go to Beatles' concerts?", and this fic is much more fun when you read it with te following playlist:_

_(All songs performed by The Beatles)_

_Roll over Beethoven_

_Rock and roll music_

_Please Please Me_

**-W.P. Petit**_  
><em>


End file.
